titansoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stratus
Stratus ( )''', known as the '''Child of the Mountain and Sky, is a Titan found in Titan Souls. Unlike most other Titans Stratus is one of five who are two phases. Description Stratus is found within a small arena that is blanketed with snow, surrounded by walls and pilars. Stratus is a giant, chiseled, rectangular stone head, complete with eyes, nose, and mouth. Stratus appears to be made of the same blue stone as the rest of the environment. With pink irises in it's black eyes, a bulbous nose, and five sheets of ice mimicking teeth, Stratus looks to be giving a visibly unsettling grin. Stratus' five teeth act as protection for it's gaping mouth, which acts as it's entire weakpoint. Stratus has a single, tower-like, clawed arm with five prongs. This is Stratus' only means of attack, as it can blast a ice laser that spawns deathly ice stalagmites where it traces. Strategy Phase 1 Entering the arena, The Player will not at first think there even is a boss inside. Where Stratus should be, there is just a raised 'pedestal' at the back of the wall. Only when this 'pedestal' is shot is when Stratus reveals itself, rising out of the ground, and the battle commences. Stratus' head itself cannot attack, but can only blow out gusts of wind from its sides to push The Player away. Stratus does this every time after using it's ice laser attack. In battle, Stratus' arm will tunnel beneath the ground and snow, following The Player as they run. After a few seconds, the column will pop out of the ground, emit its ice-spawning laser beam in a straight line towards The Player's current position, and return underground. The newly spawned ice wall stays up just long enough until the tower can pop back up again. To hurt Stratus, The Player has to strategically place themselves in front of its teeth, just as the tower arm shoots its ray of ice. This will break only one of the teeth as the ice connects with the mouth. At this, Stratus sinks and rolls its' eyes in pain, starting the second phase of the battle. Phase 2 Stratus will repeat the same method of attack as before, except now Stratus will remain partially sunken, exposing only its eyes. Every three seconds, Stratus will raise up and blow gusts. It is during this time when the weakpoint must be attacked, and have Stratus slain. Trivia * Stratus shares its name with Stratus Clouds, a type of cloud that hangs low above the ground that can produce light snow or rain drizzle. * Stratus is the only Titan who has multiple eye color changes: Pink as normal, Blue when using the laser attack, and Orange when a tooth is shattered. * With the correct timing and right chance, it may be possible to shatter another tooth during the second phase to create a greater window to shoot in, but this can be time-consuming and difficult to accomplish. Video Category:Enemies Category:Titans